


Curiosidad

by louveblanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louveblanche/pseuds/louveblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allí estaba otra vez esa imagen que le atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa imagen que le perseguía todo el tiempo, que le acosaba a cada momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de supernatural, no sé que tal quedo pero espero que les guste :D  
> Lo tengo publicado también en mi cuenta de ff.net

La curiosidad le picaba en la piel, le arañaba los sentidos y le revolvía las tripas. La curiosidad le dejaba un regusto raro en la boca y un torrente de ideas que le embotaban la cabeza. Le producía escalofríos y fiebre al mismo tiempo, le atoraba la lengua y se la desenrollaba en menos de un latido. La curiosidad, la maldita curiosidad, esa que no debía estar ahí pero que sin embargo no quería salir, le provocaba todo eso y mucho más. 

Castiel, el ángel del Señor, tembló una vez más, se estremeció desde los pies hasta la última punta de su cabello. Allí estaba otra vez esa imagen que le atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa imagen que le perseguía todo el tiempo, que le acosaba a cada momento. Parecía que casi le podía tocar, si daba un paso más, tan solo un simple paso más, estaba seguro que chocaría con ella, que se zambulliría hasta el fondo. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó donde estaba, paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos y el aliento atorado en la garganta.  
Se quedó sin moverse tanto tiempo que parecía haberse congelado. Sin moverse hasta que el encanto y la magia se rompieron, hasta que los labios se separaron y las respiraciones se agitaron. Y entonces escapó, se desvaneció en el aire agitado y sonrojado, nervioso y excitado, temblando de una necesidad desconocida. 

Regresó horas más tarde, aún sonrojado, aún agitado, aún excitado y tan nervioso que el estomago se le revolvía, y sin embargo vibrando de anticipación, tiritando de inquietud y estremeciéndose de placer. 

\- ¿Cas?... – la voz era oscura, sensual, invitadora. El vello se la nuca se le erizó, el corazón le retumbó en los oídos – Mírame.

Sus ojos chocaron y fue algo eléctrico. Algo magnético. 

\- Nos estabas espiando – la voz bajó unos cuantos octavos, se volvió rasposa, gutural y peligrosa. Los ojos le brillaban salvajes, indomables, casi animales. Le era imposible retirar la mirada – No sabía que te iba el rollo voyerista, Cas. 

No entendía esa referencia, no tenía ni idea de que significaba, pero por la forma en que esos ojos le taladraban, la forma en que lo miraban debía ser algo muy, muy malo. 

\- Yo no… Yo solo… - ¿Qué? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Yo solo tenía curiosidad? ¿Yo solo quería saber cómo era? ¿Siento algo que no debería sentir? Algo que me quema por dentro, que me reduce a cenizas, que me nubla la razón. 

La sonrisa del cazador fue traviesa, sucia, pecadora. Y fue como si le hubiera leído la mente, como si supiera que era lo que le mortificaba, que era lo que quería… Qué era lo que necesitaba. 

\- ¿Qué es, Cas? ¿Qué buscas? Dímelo – su espacio personal estaba roto. El cazador estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma a whiskey, sudor y esa colonia barata. Sentí su calor tan cerca que quemaba, su aliento a centímetros de su boca.  
\- Dean… Yo no… - la voz le faltó cuando lo sintió colisionar en su cuerpo, las manos en su cintura, sus labios susurrando en su oído.  
\- ¿Tú no qué, Cas? ¿No me has estado espiando? ¿No lo has estado buscando? Las primeras veces yo tampoco lo creí, pensé que habías llegado en mal momento, un muy mal momento, Cas. Pensé que te disculparías luego, que dirías que no quisiste interrumpir. Pero no lo hiciste, no dijiste nada acerca de mí y esas chicas. Incluso lo volviste a hacer y no solo una vez más Cas. Te podía sentir mirándome mientras lo hacía con esas chicas. Podía imaginar cómo estabas. Podía imaginar cómo te veías: Sonrojado, agitado, confundido. Es verdad ¿No es así, Cas? Estabas justo como estas ahora. Y no sabes lo que me hacía… Lo que me hace.

Castiel quiso abrir la boca y decir que no. Quiso jurar que no lo había hecho, que no había estado espiando. Pero se sentía tan bien la respiración de Dean en su cuello, sus manos aprisionando su piel, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo. Se sentía tan bien que de su boca no salió nada más que un débil gemido. 

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que su boca fuera presionada por unos labios suaves, exigentes, calientes y húmedos. Para que su lengua se viera en guerra, su cuerpo se incendiara y su mente se desconectara por completo. 

Y Dean Winchester le comió la boca, le mordió los labios y le chupó la lengua. Le devoró por completo, con salvajismo, con furia, con tanta fuerza que sacudió el mundo, su mundo. 

Y la curiosidad, esa maldita desgraciada, se relamió de gusto, se estremeció de satisfacción, tembló de éxtasis y gritó de placer porque al fin supo lo que era tener los labios del Winchester en los suyos y su piel frotando contra la suya.


End file.
